Welcome to Earth
by ShadowsoftheAbyss
Summary: While in battle, the infamous General Grievous and some droids find themselves crash landing on a planet in a completely different dimension: Earth. There, a teenage girl finds the well-known Star Wars characters. Now, she must find a way to get them home, while having to keep them from getting into disastrous outbursts. But will she be able to gain the trust of a grumpy Grievous?
1. Prolouge - The Crash

**A/N: Hello! I am ShadowsoftheAbyss, but please call me Shadow. This is my first fanfiction on here, and well, I'm not expecting it to be as good as some other things on here, but heck, that's what learning means, huh? Anyhow, I hope you enjoy this. This story was inspired by a few fanfics I've read on here before I joined, and in case you're wondering, yes, I am huge GG fan (I have few fanfics planned for him ^^) But be warned; there will be an OC in this. If you don't like it, I suggest you skip this one. Thank you.**

**I do not own Star Wars or any of the characters except for Tracy Benett, an OC of mine. Star Wars is copyright to LucasFilms and... Disney?!**

* * *

**The Crash**

[All droids to battle stations! I repeat! All droids to battle stations!]

The battle droids rushed around in a hurried manner, frantically getting to their stations as the voice over the intercom barked orders out. Outside, the ongoing conflict against the Republic cruisers was a very troubling one: never had the _Invisible Hand_ been outnumbered before. Not only that, but there was another problem the droids altogether faced; one very ticked off, angry general. Thinking of him made the droids on the ship work harder than ever, just to keep their heads intact.

As the enemy ships kept firing, and the battle droids filling up the ion canons with more energy, they were completely oblivious to what was going on in the command room...

"Where's the backup **I **ordered!" roared General Grievous, his infamous temper kicking up from impatience with the droids. How he wished - no - _longed _for the Confederacy of Independent Systems to actually see through his point and get _real _warriors for him to command instead. Not stupid, dispirited droids. One of the droids looked at him with it's usual blank face and replied, "But Sir! We've only just sent the-" The droid never finished his sentence, for the Kaleesh cyborg had ripped off it's head with one force powered slap of his durasteel hand. Growling to himself and muttering about how worthless these droids were, Grievous started to walk towards the battle droids at the ships controls. "Keep firing! I will not let those Jedi scum win!" he ordered in a demanding tone. "Roger, roger" the droids at the controls replied unenthusiastically.

For a few more moments, Grievous glared at the Republic battle cruisers firing at his ship with pure hatred, before he started pacing left and right, thinking of possible strategies. But he knew that the more time he just sat there and did nothing, the more danger he and the ship were in. Suddenly, it wasn't long before there was a massive _BANG _and the ship shook with such force that the droid general lost his balance and fell over completely, landing on his back with a _thud_. Cursing to himself, Grievous got up and started taking his rage out on the droids again. "What in the force just HAPPENED!" he roared before bursting into a coughing fit. A droid at the controls answered his question: "Sir! One of the blasters hut one of our engines! We're losing power!"

"What!" the general snarled, his golden, reptilian eyes wide as he looked over the droid to it's controls. As if living proof, one of the engines was flashing red. There was another loud _BANG _and the ship rocked more violently than before. Already, there were droids running amok, panicking for their lives.

[Attention all units! Attention all units! Evacuate the ship immediately! That's an order!] the intercom commanded in a panic stricken voice. As if that were enough to reassure the droids on board. Grievous smashed the droid that done so without his permission. "Idiots!" he hissed, his voice full of venom. "We're not going anywhere!" he shouted over the intercom. One of the droids, either they were brave or completely foolish, looked at his general. "But Sir! We're sitting ducks! If we stay, we're all going to die!" The droid flinched at Grievous's fierce, fiery golden gaze, his pupils narrower than usual. He was about to one of his light sabers out and slice the droid in half when a thought struck him; maybe it did have a point.

_I can't believe this! Outsmarted! By a droid! _the cyborg thought furiously. As if he were gritting his teeth, he growled in a dark voice, "Fine. Go into hyperspace." The droid looked at him, as if he had an ugly hat on his head. "But Sir-" it protested, only to be yelled at. "NOW!"

Without another word, the droid turned around and kicked into hyperspace. But before they could even enter hyperspace, a Republic cruiser shot at the navigation system of the _Invisible Hand. _But it was already too late: the ship activated into hyperspace mode. Never before had Grievous experienced such a frightening ride since his shuttle crash. The warlord had to dig his talons into the floor as the ship went out of control.

Suddenly, the ship dropped out of hyperspace and started drifting towards a planet he had never, ever seen before. "Sir! We're going to crash land!" a battle droid exclaimed the obvious, as the massive cruiser headed towards the unknown planet. Already the emergency beacons inside the ship were flashing red. "Evacuate the ship and set for self destruct!" Grievous ordered before sprinting out of the room, grabbing his cape along the way. The General made his way down to the escape as he heard over the intercom, [All droids go to the escape pod bay! The ship is going to self destruction mode in five minutes. Over and out.]

After swatting a droid out of the way, Grievous entered an escape that was already occupied by six droids. He shut the capsule's door, lock it shut, and pressed the button that would send their pod speeding away from the damaged battle cruiser. The Kaleesh cyborg watched the ship for five minutes before it exploded. He noticed some of the pods were crashing into the debris, while his was well away from the damage. But there was another, unsettling feeling in his mind. He noticed that the pod was heading straight for the strange planet. As the pod started heat up as it started the re-entry process, Grievous knew that this was going to be a very long and uncomfortable landing...

**So, what did you think? Sorry for the non-fighting Jedi scene, but I promise you, that will come later. So what are you waiting for? Review this please, and if any tips, please share.**


	2. Chapter 1 - The Unexpected Visitors

**A/N: It's me again! Thank you for the review, glad you're enjoying it. Anyway, this is the chapter that introduces Tracy Benett, my OC. Now I planned her out before the actual story to get her characterizations right. After all, who would want to read a story with a Mary Sue in it? Am I right Trace?**

**Tracy: Why am I even here?**

**Shadow: Because I brought you here. Now zip it! Star Wars and the characters in this story belong to LucasFilms. Except for Tracy, she belongs to me.**

* * *

The Unexpected Visitors

**Day One**

"Come on, Trace! Turn that frown upside down!" Michael encouraged the bored sixteen year old girl, but with little success. Tracy just gave her friend her famous cold death stare of doom. Why? Well, she had been 'forced' to come along with her adopted family on a camping trip in the National Park. Luckily, she could take one of her friends, and who other than Michael himself.

As the car neared the end of its journey, Tracy groaned. _I could be watching Star Wars now instead of going here to get bitten by insects _she thought stubbornly. Already her legs were stiff from the six-and-a half-hour drive. If there was one thing she knew about camping, that would be that there would be no internet or any other mechanical devices. That stiff reality of the trip seemed to make her more moody. Thank God, they were only staying here for three days.

"We're here!" came the musical chirp of her adopted mother as the red vehicle halted in a stop. Taking off her seat belt and opening the door, Tracy got out and yawned, stretching her stiffened legs. "Finally, some freedom!" she muttered to herself sarcastically as she looked around here surroundings. There was forestland everywhere, and up in the distance was your typical mountains with the snow on the is peaks. She scrunched up her nose as the smell off wet, rotting wood drifted to her scent glands. Michael walked over to her side and stared at her with a confused expression on his face. "Remind me again _why _you don't enjoy camping?" he asked in an innocent like voice.

Tracy glared at him as if he were stupid. "Because, there's no sign of the 'modern' world out here in the wilderness" she replied in a tone that resembled a growl. Than, adding with a cheeky smile, "and of course there's always the chance of accidentally wandering into a bush of poison ivy." She couldn't but suppress a laugh as she watched Michael's expression change to a horrified one and shudder. "I thought we agreed to never speak about that incident" he replied in a serious tone.

Before she could apologize, Tracy's adopted father called on her: "Tracy, get your lazy butt over here and help your mother and I with setting up the tent. Than you can talk to your boyfriend." An anime bulging vain popped on the side of her head as Tracy stood up on her tiptoes and yelled, "He's not my BOYFRIEND!"

**Day Two**

The exhausted teenager sat on a tree stump, panting. This day was by far the worst, yet funniest of the trip so far. Worse because she was awaken at around five o'clock in the morning, making her grouchy. And as if that was worse already, her adopted parents made her do outdoor activities. In the rain. Man, was she dripping wet when the rain had finally stopped.

But, on the bright side, she at least had a few good laughs: the first one was when her father was bragging about how he's an expert in nature. But that soon proved to be wrong when he knocked down a beehive, thinking it was a massive pin cone. Boy did she get one heck of a laugh when the bees started chasing him in an angry swarm, her father constant yelps of pain and "Why did I not think straight!" curses being heard every five seconds. But when she started coughing when she accidentally swallowed a leaf, did Michael give her a name she knew all to well: General Grievous. He had been calling her that constantly ever since the trip. He knew how much she loved Star Wars, especially the villainous cyborg.

Tracy sighed. Sometimes she wished all the Star Wars characters would just come to life in this world, or at least gave her a sign that they actually existed. She looked up at the blood red sky. It would soon be night, and they were going to have a campfire that night. Silently, she kept staring at the sky before walking away.

**Meanwhile**

"Sir! I don't think the pod's going to hold!" a panic stricken droid stated before getting smashed. Grievous growled. This was the second time he had smashed a droid on board this pod. That left only four droids and and a completely grumpy cyborg left on board. The cybernetic warlord looked out of the pod's windows to see when they would hit. He could see lots of land below. _Good _he thought, feeling a little comfort on that fact. He didn't fancy sinking into the depths of the ocean, where he could barely swim himself.

What did surprise him; however was that the land below looked like a forest of some sort. This planet reminded him of Endor a little. But he knew that this planet wasn't Endor, or anywhere he was familiar with in fact! An uneasy tug in his gut sack told him that this landing was going to not be the best.

**That Night**

The fire crackled softly as the flames danced up into the sky. While everyone was singing, Tracy watched the fire, a hand under her chin, arm resting on her knee, a bored glint in her eyes. Luckily, she managed to smuggle her iPod for this trip, and was currently listening to _E for Extinction _by Thousand Foot Krutch.

She stopped the song instantly when Michael sat down beside her. "What?" she asked, almost snapping at him. Michael laughed, "Boy, are you sure you're not General Grievous in disguise?" "Shut up" Tracy replied, punching his shoulder gently, a smile on her rosy pink lips. Michael gave her one of his well known, goofy smile. Tracy rolled her eyes at him. "OK, what is it?" she asked, knowing that look meant something behind it. "Can we both go on a walk for a while? While you're... parents are occupied" Michael asked, glancing at her two wacky adopted parents, who were now singing out of tune, making birds who flew above them drop dead on the ground instantly.

"Sure, why not" Tracy nodded, covering her ears as she got up and started walking away from the fire, followed by Michael. After a few minutes of walking in silence, Michael said something that truly startled her: "What do you think of me, Grievous?" Tracy at first smiled when he called her Grievous again, but as the words sunk in more, she stared at him with an expression that said, "what did you just say?" "What do you mean?" she asked him, baffled by the sudden question.

Michael looked at her, hesitating for a moment. But before he could open his mouth, a sudden dim light started to show, getting brighter and brighter. Tracy stiffened. At first she thought her adopted parents found out that she and Michael were gone and had found them. That was when she smelt the unmistakable tang of smoke. Turning around quickly, she saw something small and shiny in the sky, on fire. She narrowed her eyes to make it out more, only to widen them and leap onto Michael just as object came hurtling past their heads at a speed she never saw before. There was a loud _Bang _as the object crash landed in a ditch below them, creating a crater. The two humans got up, undamaged, their eyes wide.

It was a moment before Michael spoke, breaking the spell of horrified silence. "We have to get help! Someone could be trapped in there, or worse... Tracy?" Before he could react, Tracy had already slid down the steep ditch and started to walk towards the object very slowly. She could clearly make it out; it's shiny metal surface was unscathed, and it was round, shaped like a pod in some way. It seemed strangely familiar. She turned around to see Michael at the top of the ditch. "Go on without me! Tell my parents that I just wanted some time on my own!" she called to him. Michael was a bout to protest, but one cold glare changed his mind, and without a word, he ran off.

Satisfied with herself, Tracy turned her attention back onto the pod. She cautiously approached it, tilting her head slightly. She soon gathered enough courage to speak: "Hello? Is there anybody there?" No reply. Tracy went closer, her breathe catching in her lungs. Her heart was thumping loudly than ever before. Once again, she tried again. "I won't hurt you. I can help you, if you like." Silence. The sixteen year old was about to turn around when she heard something move. She turned around, her curiosity and fear returning. "Hello?" she whispered, getting closer than ever. Suddenly, before she could scream, a massive, durasteel hand clutched around her throat and lifted her up off the ground. Gasping for air, Tracy put her hands on the could metal one, kicking her legs in the air.

Cold reptilian eyes looked at the girl from the eye sockets of the mask as the he held his prisoner up. "Where am I? Who are you? And what is this planet?" snarled a voice from his vocabulater. The human girl in his grasp could only just stare, surprised. She was staring into the eyes of a character she knew on the TV, and the TV only. General Grievous himself.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this one. For some reason, I'm not at all proud of this chapter, since it's got too much OC in it. But I can promise you, now that she's met Grievous, there will be more of him. Next chapter will probably include the Separatists dilemma at the sudden disappearance of Grievous, along with Grievous and his remaining droids getting answers from Tracy. I do not own the song mentioned in this chapter, and please review. No flames please!**


	3. Chapter 2 - Worries and the Reality

**A/N: Hoorah! I'm back with another chapter! Sorry for the wait, my little group of fans. Your reviews make me keep on smiling and smiling! Anyhow, like I said in the last chapter, I'm probably go and redo some of Chapter one and add more details and parts, just to expand it more (I will start once I'm off for the holidays!) Enough of my babbling now, let the new chapter begin!**

* * *

**Worries and the Reality**

"Well?"Grievous snarled impatiently, his gold golden eyes staring at the Human girl in his grip with no mercy. Tracy tried to answer him, but all that escaped her mouth was a sharp gasping cry. If Grievous could smile, he would be smirking at the fear he saw in the teenagers eyes. Suddenly, his 'fins' straightened forward as he heard the sounds of movement among the debris the pod's crash had made. Turning swiftly around, with Tracy still in his grip, the Kaleesh cyborg scowled.

Out from the rubble were the familiar bodies of the four remaining battle droids that accompanied him in his daring escape. _Great! Now I'm stuck with them too! _he thought in annoyance as he glared at the dumbstruck droids as they looked around their unusual scenery. Tracy stared at the droids wide-eyed, even if she was still in pain and gasping for air. She flinched as Grievous turned his attention back on her.

Once again, Tracy tried to talk, but couldn't. With a horrible feeling, she thought that she was going to die here, and none other by the hand of a character she liked! "Um, Sir?" she heard a battle droid say in its familiar high robotic voice. "Maybe if you stopped choking the Human, she might answer you?" The droid flinched as his General gave him his famous death stare of doom. Without any warning, Tracy felt Grievous's cold metal hand let go off her neck and fell with an agonizing _thump _back onto the ground.

Gasping for air, she panted, regaining strength from the replenishing force-filled breaths. After a moment, Tracy slowly looked up at General Grievous and shook with fear. Grievous stared down at her, like she was some disgusting bug he wanted to crush. "Answer me!" Grievous snapped in his usual rasp, making the teenager flinch. Gathering her pride and courage together, Tracy took a deep breath before speaking.

"Y-You're on E-Earth" she replied in a shaky, stuttering voice that showed her terror. "I-In a N-National P-P-Park." There was an eery silence between the two for a while, only to be broken by a random comment, "So you're meaning this Endor?" Grievous stared at the idiotic battle droid with a growl. Tracy could have sworn she saw the warlord put his hand in his cape to grab a light saber, but when his hand emerged from the cape, it was empty-handed.

She watched as Grievous gave the droid a warning look before turning around to face the Human girl again. Tracy's heart beat faster when he started walking towards her, and she shuffled away from him. But the General didn't stop. When Tracy hut a tree trunk, stopping her from going any further, Grievous knelt down in front of her, his golden eyes level with her grey ones.

As if trying not to scare her anymore for his own reasons, Grievous sighed and whispered in a gruff, but calm voice, "Carry on. I might spare you if you do." Tracy was at first suspicious, but then she nodded weakly. "I was just minding my own business when I saw your pod... I thought it was meteorite at first, but when I saw the pod up close, I knew it was something else..." She gulped, expecting Grievous to slap her across the face, or do worse, but he didn't. He just stayed there.

The sixteen year old looked up at his mask. She could see in his eyes that he was thoughtful, even with the rage and hatred still burning in them. "Nothing else?" he asked after a while. Tracy shook her head. "N-No, Sir" she whimpered. She yelped as Grievous grabbed her by the shirt and lowered his face towards hers, making his mask only an inch from her face.

Sweat started up on Tracy's head as she started breathing heavily, completely frightened now. "You're lying!" Grievous hissed venomously at her, shaking her shirt in frustration. He let go off her and got up, stomping around in his rage, roaring in such foul language that made Tracy's eyes widen. One of the surviving battle droids went over to her while the other three just stared at their furious General, keeping well away from him for their own lives.

"Get up!" it rudely spoke, poking her side with one of it's fingers. Tracy's eyes widened at the rude droid and without thinking, she slapped it across the face. This action caused Grievous to turn his attention back at her again, along with the three other droids. It took awhile before her hand started throbbing. She clenched her teeth together and cradled it, cursing under her breath.

When the teenager looked up, she met the rage filled gaze of the Kaleesh General. Except there was one thing missing from it's gaze; annoyance. Instead, it was replaced with another emotion, that she recognized as amusement. "Girl" he rasped calmly, "you may have some use to me." "What?" Tracy blurted out, only to start regretting it as her 'idol' growled a warning at her. "One thing to set straight. Do NOT talk back to me!" he snarled. When Tracy nodded quickly, he smiled behind his mask, satisfied. "Good. Because since you know about this planet, you are going to help me get out of here."

Before he turned around, the cyborg looked at Tracy once more. "Oh, and if you get any ideas about escaping, I won't hesitate in killing you. Is that understood?" "Yes Sir" Tracy replied shakily before getting up again, exhausted and relieved. But another thought reached her mind: her family. She couldn't return to them, unless she wanted Grievous to kill her. Her family would go looking for her, saying that she was kidnapped. And another problem. Grievous and his quadruplet of droids didn't exactly... blend in with everyone.

Without even realizing what she was doing, she ran up to General Grievous and tugged at his cape. "Wait!" she cried, only to be met with his golden reptilian eyes again. "What now?" he spat at her, clearly annoyed. Tracy gathered up some courage, cleared her throat, and with confident look, she spoke. "If you want off this planet, you'll have to follow me and do what I tell you. Unless you want to die of course... or worse."

Grievous glared at her. "And what 'dangers' does your planet have that could possibly harm me?" he asked sarcastically. His eyes widened when the teenager just laughed. "Didn't you know! This planet is infested by fangirls who would do anything to get you!" She smirked as she saw the cyborg arch and eyebrow. "Fangirls?" he slowly said, his voice trailing off. Looking at Tracy again, Grievous growled in annoyance. "Fine!" he snapped.

Feeling triumphant, Tracy cleared her throat. "In that case then, we'll need to leave this place now. It's dangerous here." And with that she started walking away, leaving Grievous with the droids. "Uh, Sir, should we go after the prisoner?" one of the droids asked. Grievous sighed, "No" he answered simply and started walking after Tracy, the droids soon following. Once he caught up to her, he kept staring at her.

"What is your name, female?" he murmured. Tracy looked up at him, and as if she had forgotten what he had done to her at the beginning of their first encounter, she stopped and stretched out her hand. "My name is Tracy Benett, your survival guide to Earth, Sir!" she cheerfully announced. Grievous rolled his eyes at her sudden cockiness and would've ripped her arm off if it weren't the unsettling fact that she was the only one that would get him off this dirt place of a planet.

"Very well, Tracy Benett" he eventually replied in gruff voice as he slowly shook her hand gently as he could with his cold durasteel one. It was a long walk afterwards, but eventually, Tracy called in for a rest. The droids instantly dropped down on the floor, saving their energy, while Tracy sat down, resting her back against a tree. Grievous watched as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, leaving him alone. Silently, the warlord looked up at the moon and sat down, his cape wrapped around his body. He didn't need to sleep anymore, but sometimes he just wanted to drift away in dreams again...

Dreams. That was how he met her. That was how he became one of Sheelal, the dreamer in Kaleesh. And that was how she died... Something wet ran down what was left of his cheeks. Grievous stood still. Was he... crying? Grievous lifted one talon up to his eyes, placed it on his flesh, then slowly lifting it away, examining the wet droplet of water on the with metal claw. Flicking it away and shaking his head, Grievous closed his eyes to rest.

* * *

"What do you mean he just _disappeared_!" Dooku raged at one of the droids, his calm posture gone at the moment he was told the news. The droid looked nervously at him, and if it could show any expression on it's lifeless face, it would have been smiling nervously. "Well, we saw the ship get hit on one of it's engines when it blasted off into hyperspace. We tried following it, but it somehow..." the droid hesitated. "'Somehow' what?" Dooku snapped coldly. The droid looked at him again before continuing. "Somehow vanished from our tracking systems."

Dooku started pacing inside the dark room. "This is unacceptable. How can you just loose a giant ship like that!" he muttered to himself. Even though he himself despised Grievous along with the rest of the Confederacy leaders, he knew that without him, they had a big chance of losing this war. Walking over to his throne and sitting down with a heavy, disappointed sigh, the old Sith apprentice pressed a button on the chair.

Moments later, Durge and Ventress entered the large room and bowed down at Dooku's feet respectfully. "You summoned us, master?" the Dathomorian female replied, looking up at her master as she spoke. Dooku shook his head and stood up to address the two. "Unfortunately, yes. Apparently, General Grievous has miraculously 'disappeared'. I need to ask the both of you a favor."

Ventress and Durge looked at each other and smiled before looking back at their master. "And what are these, 'favors' you request from us, my lord?" Durge asked. Dooku cleared his throat and straightened up before announcing, "Since Grievous has disappeared, Ventress will be taking over the droid armies until he is found. Durge, you will lead a search party for the general."

Ventress looked like she could throw a victory party at the moment, but she controlled her happiness. "Yes, my master. I will accept your request without any question" she replied. "And I will do whatever it takes to find that big old clank- er I mean our dear General" Durge answered truthfully. Dooku nodded, satisfied. "Good. You may leave and set about your duties immediately."

* * *

Tracy blinked open her dreary eyes and looked up, yawning. _Finally! Today I'll be out of this camp-_ she stopped as she remembered what happened last night. She sighed and wrapped her arms around her legs, shivering. It was such a cold morning, even though it was August. Her thoughts drifted away to her adopted parents panic along Michael's when discovering she had vanished.

Suddenly she heard the churning, mechanical whir of something robotic walking towards her, the heavy foot steps leaving deep prints among the mud and leaves. "I see you're awake?" a deep, accented voice sounded from the cyborg's vocalator as he looked down at the small Human girl. Tracy looked at him drowsily and nodded stiffly. She gasped as Grievous suddenly grabbed her arm tightly and shoved her up, making her head bang against his chest plate. "Ow" Tracy groaned, rubbing her forehead.

Grievous didn't seem to notice; he was too busy kicking the four poor droids or yelling at them to wake them up. With some moments of whining and complaints, the droids got up and looked around before resting their gaze on their superior. "Where are we going?" one asked stupidly. It's comrade smacked it behind the head. "What was that for, bucket head!" the droid snapped angrily, staring at it's companion. "For you being stupid" the other droid replied.

"Enough!" Grievous snapped, gaining both of the arguing droids attention. "I don't want to hear another word from you two until we arrive at where ever!" He turned to Tracy, only to see that she was staring at some sort of tall sign. Next to it was a long, black pavement, but with vehicles moving up and down it from time to time. Turning around, the sixteen year old looked at her unusual group of companions. "I guess we're heading to a city" she said weakly, smiling nervously.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed that one! I worked my butt of with it, especially since I'm working on another fanfiction on the moment. And please review! Until then, Shadow out!**


	4. High-jacking a Car, Grievous Style!

**A/N: Back again! This chapter is where the real deal begins. And as you can guess by the name of this chapter, things aren't going to go well for GG, the Droids, or Tracy. Anyways, hope you enjoy this one and please review! It fuels MEH!**

* * *

**High-jacking a Car, Grievous Style**

They had been walking for a total of three hours now. Tracy's limbs screamed for her to stop and rest, but she kept going, even though the pain was unbearable. Grievous kept glancing at her from time to time and would sometimes ask if she could keep up. She wasn't sure why he was showing any concern to her. Maybe it was because he needed her to find a way off this planet?

Tracy shook her head and sighed. Behind her, she could hear the three droids groaning to themselves quietly, about how they were tired and how their batteries were running low. This made Tracy nervous even more. They needed to get to civilization, fast. But judging by the signs beside the motorway, it was another three hour walk to the next Motor Services.

Another problem Tracy faced was the fact that when they would eventually get there. How could a Human, being a sixteen year old teenager, disguise characters that were supposed to not exist, so that nobody would suspect a thing? It just seemed impossible. Her thoughts were cut off with a loud, and painful, groan from her stomach. She was starving.

"What was that?" a droid blurted out loudly, looking at its comrades, who just shook their heads in the same amount of confusion and curiosity as their friend. This got Grievous's attention to turn to her. "What now?" he growled irritably, his golden eyes flashing dangerously. Tracy flinched at his gaze. "I-I think I might be hungry..." she admitted weakly, chuckling nervously afterwards.

She expected Grievous to yell at her or slap her but he didn't. Instead, the cyborg General turned around with a swish of his cape. "Why don't you just eat that?" he rasped, pointing one metal talon at something furry on the road. Tracy tried hard not to gag and vomit on the ground. "Are you nuts?! Do you really expect me to eat **_road-kill_**?!" she snapped angrily, glaring at him.

Grievous was taken aback from her sudden disgusted, defiant tone. "I was just pointing it out!" he hissed furiously, trying hard not to rip the girl to shreds. "Besides, food is food. You must make do with what you can find" he added in an annoyed tone. Tracy snorted and crossed her arms, huffing. "I would rather starve than eat that! Why don't you eat it!" She then realized that Grievous couldn't eat. "Sorry" she murmured as she looked at him.

Grievous just grunted in response. He then sat down on the ground and put his hands on his 'chin', a dark gloomy aura surrounding him. As if he gave an order out loud, the four droids around Tracy slumped onto the ground, sighing in relief. Tracy looked at Grievous before slowly sitting down, clutching her groaning stomach.

For a long while, the unusual group watched the cars speed across the motorway, until Tracy got a sudden idea. "That's it!" she cried out loud, smacking a fist into her other hand's palm. The cyborg General turned to her and coughed. "What are you thinking about now?" he asked sarcastically, his reptilian eyes glinting menacingly slightly.

Tracy blushed in embarrassment when she met his gaze. Either way, she had to explain her plan to him at some point, so she called to the droids. "OI! Get over here, lazy bolts!" The droids groaned, and one even whined, as they got up and walked slowly over. Grievous just snorted in great boredom. "What does this have to do with the droids?" he growled, coughing at the end of his sentence.

The Human girl cleared her throat before gaining a confident, but somewhat sly, expression on her face. "How are you with high-jacking a vehicle?" she asked slyly, smirking as she said it. And she could have sworn Grievous was smiling behind his mask as he leaned forward (along with the four droids) to hear her more carefully, clearly interested.

* * *

"Are you sure this going to work?" one droid asked worriedly, looking at Tracy with it's blank face. She just snorted. "What's the matter? Too scared of carrying out the plan? I thought you would want a vehicle. Unless you like walking for another six hours..." The droid instantly stood rigid for a moment before nodding. It then walked onto the motorway, and waited.

Meanwhile, Tracy, Grievous, and the other three droids hid in the bushes, not making a sound and waiting for their bait. As if on cue, a white van slowed down and stopped in front of the droid. "Hey, buddy! What do you think you're doing in the middle of the road like that? Kids these days with their immature imaginations!" the van owner yelled out loud, making Tracy instantly loathe him.

"Now!" she yelled just as the driver was about to apprehend the droid. Charging out of the bushes, Grievous and the droids ran over to the man. The droids went to the van and quickly opened the back of it, their baiting ally running after them. "What the f-?!" the man screamed in bewilderment, eyes bulging as the cyborg General from Star Wars loomed over him. "Give us your, uh, keys!" he snarled menacingly. He held his activated light saber in front of the poor driver's face in a threatening manner.

The man looked at him for a moment before laughing. This obviously stung Grievous, for the Kaleesh warlord's golden eyes flared in rage and confusion from this. "Why are you laughing! You should be begging for mercy now!" he demanded before coughing. By this time the man had tears in his eyes. "OK, very funny kids, but the gigs up now! Thought you could prank me with your 'fandom' now, eh. Real mature..." This caused Tracy to do a facepalm in clear annoyance and frustration.

She had to forget that some people might take the attack as some joke or a prank set up Star Wars fans. Grievous growled in rage at the man and grabbed his shirt with his metal taloned hands. "If you don't stop talking nonsense and me those keys, you're going to wish you had never angered me!" he hissed. The man gave another laugh at this threat. "And you got the costumes and personality of the characters too! Those costumes look and even _feel _realistic. Not bad I guess for teenagers impersonating droids."

_Oh crap! _Tracy thought, knowing where this was going. Grievous seemed to be losing his control to keep himself from tearing the driver to shreds, for he was now practically yelling in his face. "I AM NOT A DROID, YOU PIECE OF FILTH!" he screamed at him before shoving him forcefully from his grip. This attracted a lot of attention, for now there were more cars stopping at the road. Soon enough, a fascinated and furious crowd had gathered around them.

With no time for thinking, Tracy ran towards them, pushing into the crowd of spectators before getting into the actual buzz of the attention. The cyborg was about to crush the man's skull with his foot when something hit his head. Tracy watched as a snarling, ticked off General Grievous turned his attention to a young man around his twenties, who had thrown another stone at him. "Hey! Leave the guy alone, freak! Why don't you just go to the Star Wars convention instead?" he yelled out at him.

Deciding where this was going, Tracy ran into the crowd, saw the keys hanging out of the distracted van driver's pocket, grabbed them while he wasn't looking, and ran to Grievous. Without hesitating, the Human girl grabbed his cape to gain his attention. "Van. NOW!" she yelled, just as the van driver noticed that his keys were missing. "Hey! They just stole my keys!" he screamed in rage.

Grievous didn't object to the girl's demands. Quickly, he opened the van's door, and got inside while Tracy got in on the other side. She put the keys into the keyhole, which sprung the engine to life again. As an angry mob of people advanced towards, Grievous had a sudden, horrible feeling in his gut sack. Turning to Tracy, he asked, "You know how to drive this thing, right?"

To his surprise, Tracy confidently replied, "Nope! But I'll start today!" And with that, the Human stamped on a pedal and the van started speeding off at a dangerous speed. Grievous literally screamed his head off at the top of his vocabulator, while the four droids on the back cried out in panic and confusion. Several times the van narrowly collided with other cars, signs, and occasionally, trees.

As the van drove off, the angry mob of people stood there in utter shock before getting back into their cars. The poor driver could only watch as his white van traveled off into the distance with the crazy high-jackers. He couldn't believe that he had just been high-jacked by a group of convention nerds.

* * *

At the Jedi Temple, Yoda sat alone, meditating quietly. He was just concentrating on a subject that greatly disturbed him when Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker entered the room. "Master Yoda?" Anakin asked, noticing the look on the wise Jedi Master when he walked in. Yoda sighed and stood up, shaking his head.

"A disturbance I feel, in the force. Great danger ahead, there is" he murmured to himself as he started walking slowly towards them. He couldn't bring up what he had felt to the master or knight. It greatly confused him. He felt as if something was out of balance, but from another universe. And the part that really got to him was that it occurred after the disappearance of Grievous and his ship.

As he left the room, Anakin looked at Obi-Wan in confusion. "I wonder what he felt?" he remarked to him, completely puzzled by this. Obi-Wan shook his head and sighed. "Whatever it is, Anakin, it can't be good" he replied, concern showing on his face. "Do you think it has anything to do with Grievous's disappearance?" the young Jedi Knight asked curiously.

"Let's hope not" Obi-Wan answered simply as the two of them started walking out of the room, lost in their thoughts.

* * *

"That's it! I'm driving this thing!" Grievous yelled as they almost crashed into yet another car. The driver in the car was yelling at them and Grievous thought the man was saying, "Look were you are going, you morons!" The cyborg General tried to grab the steering wheel off of Tracy, but the stubborn teenager didn't budge. Instead, she kept smacking his hands away from her.

"No way! I'm quite capable of driving this baby just fine, thank you very much!" Tracy yelled back stubbornly. The van veered left and right as the two kept fighting. From behind, the two could still hear the droids scream. "WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!" screamed one droid in blind panic.

"I WISH I DIED DURING THE CRRRRRRAAAASSSSHHHHH!" wailed the other hopelessly. The van soon reached the junction, where it made a sharp turn to the right and headed down towards buildings. "Look out!" Grievous screamed as they almost ran into people who were minding their own business. It was that time that he got a hold of the wheel.

Quickly he jerked it sideways, narrowly avoiding an old lady who was crossing the road with her dog. "Maniacs!" she yelled out afterwards, clutching her walking stick in her hand and waving it furiously in the air. Never before had Grievous felt so scared after his transformation into a cyborg. But this ride... he thought Skywalker was bad, but Tracy was worse!

It wasn't long before Tracy regained her dominance over the wheel, putting her hand to Grievous's eyes while the other holding the wheel. Eventually the van jerked to stop suddenly, and there was a loud _smack_ at the back of the van. As if nothing had happened, the Human girl looked at the bewildered and panting cyborg, smiling cheerfully. "I guess we're here!" she cried out before getting her seat belt off and opening the door to get out of the van.

General Grievous just groaned as he regained his calm breathing after coughing several times. He looked unsurely outside with his golden eyes before getting out himself. He wrapped himself in his cape and glared at Tracy, who was now helping the four poor battle droids out of the van. _Note to self: **Never **get in that 'thing' with that insolent girl ever again!_ he thought as he joined Tracy and the battle droids.


End file.
